rêve
by lillysatine
Summary: fic sur la série Siska.un tragique événement amène Siska à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments pour son collègue Wiegand.Slash SiskaWiegand


Titre: Rêve

Auteur: Satine

Série : Siska

Genre: slash

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : un tragique événement amène Siska à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments pour son collègue Wiegand.

Notes : Je dois être probablement la seule à avoir jamais écrit sur cette série (lol) mais je l'aime bien. C'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dedans mais j'aime la regarder. Et puis, je trouve les deux héros trop mignons ensemble. Lorenz regarde toujours son commissaire avec de grands yeux éblouis et quant à ce dernier, il le colle en permanence !

_**REVE**_

Lorsque Siska passa ce matin là l'enceinte du commissariat de Munich, il se sentait d'excellente humeur. Il pénétra dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec ses deux collègues, Lorenz Wiegand et Jakob Hahne et lança un bonjour jovial. Les autres mots qu'il allait prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut Jakob en train de lui faire des signes frénétiques pour qu'il se taise. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son collègue.

-Que se passe t'il ici ?

Jakob désigna de la tête le bureau à la droite du sien et pour la première fois, Siska eut une vision de son jeune partenaire. Ce dernier avait la tête sur son bureau et il dormait paisiblement.

-Il a veillé tard cette nuit pour terminer le rapport sur l'affaire Freihof et il a dû s'endormir dessus. Je l'ai trouvé comme cela quand je suis arrivé ce matin et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le réveiller, expliqua Jakob.

Siska ne répondit pas et s'approcha du bureau de Lorenz.

-Mais regardez moi ça, il dort comme un bébé ! S'exclama t-il, amusé. Et il doit faire de jolis rêves vu l'expression de contentement qu'il a sur le visage ! Vous avez raison, laissons-le dormir pour l'instant. Il n'y a pas d'affaires urgentes et puis, c'est ce qu'il serait mignon quand il dort !

Il sourit et se dirigea vers son bureau, laissant derrière lui Jakob qui le regarda partir avec une étrange expression sur le visage. Puis ce dernier soupira et se remit au travail.

Comme Siska l'avait deviné, Lorenz faisait un très joli rêve.

_Il était avec quelqu'un dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage. Mais il savait que ce quelqu'un était très important pour lui._

_Ils étaient en train de se promener autour d'un lac scintillant de mille feux. Ils ne parlaient pas mais le silence n'était pas inconfortable car ces deux personnes étaient simplement heureuses d'être en compagnie de l'autre. Lorenz se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il se sentait complet et vivant pour la première fois de sa vie et ceci grâce à la personne qui marchait à ses côtés. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. Oui, il était amoureux et c'était un sentiment exaltant qui lui donna l'impression d'être capable de soulever des montagnes. _

_Soudain, la personne sans visage s'arrêta et prit la main de Lorenz dans la sienne. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement._

_-Je t'aime Lorenz._

_Ce dernier sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

_Lorenz approcha ses lèvres de la personne qu'il aimait et juste au moment où il allait poser ses lèvres sur le visage chéri, il sentit qu'on le secouait. Il grogna mais la personne n'abandonnait pas. La secousse devint plus forte et il se réveilla._

-Hum, murmura t'il encore endormi et sous le charme de son rêve.

-Lorenz, réveille toi. C'était Jakob.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu t'es endormi sur ton bureau. Siska t'a laissé dormir mais là, nous avons une visite. Il faut que tu te remettes au boulot !

Lorenz se redressa d'un coup à la mention de son travail, s'étira et se frotta les yeux.

-Je suis réveillé.

-Tant mieux fit une voix derrière lui.

Lorenz se retourna et croisa le regard moqueur du commissaire.

-Alors le beau au bois dormant daigne enfin nous rejoindre ?

-Ha ha ha, fit Lorenz en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Siska sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

Lorenz bailla discrètement et se demanda brièvement ce que son rêve voulait dire. Il n'avait personne actuellement dans sa vie et il n'était intéressé par personne. Alors qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier? Il haussa les épaules. Sa réflexion allait devoir attendre, le travail l'appelait.

-Faîtes-la entrer, dit Siska au policier qui était derrière la porte.

Une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'années franchit alors la porte. Elle était blonde avec de longs cheveux et elle était habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un polo. Elle avait un sac à la main.

Siska la salua.

-Bonjour, je suis le commissaire Siska et voici mes collègues Wiegand et Hahne. S'il vous plaît asseyez-vous et veuillez nous expliquer pourquoi vous désiriez nous voir.

La jeune fille tourna vers lui un visage pâle.

-Vous êtes Siska ?

Comme ce dernier acquiesçait, elle mit la main dans son sac, en sortit un petit calibre et tira plusieurs fois. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Ni Siska ni Hahne ne virent l'arme à temps pour pouvoir réagir mais Lorenz la vit. Il se précipita vers le commissaire.

-Attention, hurla t'il en écartant Siska et en prenant les balles à sa place. Il s'écroula à terre, de grandes tâches de sang s'étalant sur sa poitrine.

Dès qu'ils avaient entendu les coups de feu, les policiers en faction derrière la porte s'étaient précipités à l'intérieur et avaient rapidement maîtrisé la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs opposé pas la moindre résistance.

Mais Siska n'y avait pas prêté attention. Dès qu'il avait vu Lorenz tomber, il s'était précipité vers lui. Il avait alors pris son manteau et l'avait appliqué sur les blessures de Lorenz pour éviter que ce dernier ne perde trop de sang.

-Hahne, appelez une ambulance, vite. Non, Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas encore….

Le jeune inspecteur ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

-Je…Je sais maintenant qui est la personne de mon rêve…

Il sourit et s'évanouit à nouveau.

-Non, Lorenz restez avec moi, vous m'entendez ? Lorenz ouvrez les yeux…Je vous interdis de mourir vous m'entendez !

Il se tourna vers Hahne.

-Bon elle vient cette ambulance, cria t'il.

-Elle arrive. D'ailleurs je l'entends au loin.

Siska serra les dents et ne dit rien.

Quelques instants plus tard, les ambulanciers faisaient irruption dans le bureau et s'occupaient de Lorenz. Ce dernier fut installé ensuite sur un brancard et transporté dans l'ambulance. Siska monta également. Il s'installa et ferma les yeux alors que les ambulanciers contactaient l'hôpital.

Lorenz reprit brièvement conscience pendant le transport mais cela ne dura pas et il reperdit à nouveau connaissance.

Siska vit arriver avec soulagement l'hôpital. Les ambulanciers descendirent le jeune inspecteur qui fut alors pris en charge par les chirurgiens et amené directement en salle d'opérations. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Combien de temps se passa t'il, Siska n'aurait su le dire mais à un moment donné, il constata la présence de Hahne à ses côtés. Ce dernier interrogea Siska silencieusement du regard mais celui-ci secoua la tête. Hahne soupira et les deux hommes se plongèrent dans leurs pensées.

-Elle a dit pourquoi elle avait voulu tirer sur moi, dit soudain Siska pour ne plus avoir à penser à Lorenz sur la table d'opérations.

-Je l'ai interrogé tout de suite après votre départ. Elle s'appelle Anna Kremer et elle a vingt ans. Elle nous a expliqué que vous aviez mis son frère Rudy en prison il y a six mois pour le meurtre de sa petite amie. Malheureusement, ce dernier vient de décéder au cours d'une rixe entre détenus. Elle ne l'a pas supporté car leurs parents étant morts, c'était la seule famille qui lui restait. Elle a donc voulu se venger. Fin de l'histoire. J'ai également pris la peine de sermonner le policier à l'extérieur de notre bureau pour ne pas avoir fouillé plus sérieusement la jeune demoiselle.

Siska acquiesça machinalement de la tête. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué. C'était à cause de lui si Lorenz était actuellement entre la vie et la mort. Il ferma les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, murmura soudainement Hahne, comme s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées de son ami.

-Je sais mais cela n'empêche pas de se sentir mal…

-Je comprends.

A nouveau le silence régna entre les deux hommes et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Siska se sentit partir et ce fut le néant.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une clairière ombragée. Il faisait chaud et au loin, on entendait le clapotis d'un ruisseau.

Il fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ait pu s'interroger sur le pourquoi et sur le lieu de sa présence, une voix douce derrière lui l'interrompit.

-Bonjour Peter.

Cette voix, ce n'était pas possible, il devait certainement halluciner.

Il se retourna et pâlit.

-Marianne ? C'est toi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible…

Devant lui, se trouvait une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux bruns courts et elle était habillée d'une simple robe blanche.

-Oui c'est moi Peter.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Siska et il se précipita pour enlacer le corps de sa femme morte il y a quatre ans.

-Je suis si heureux de te retrouver mais comment est-ce possible, je ne comprends pas…

Marianne se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son mari.

-Je voulais te parler Peter. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, dans ce lieu où n'existe ni le temps ni l'espace. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus là que je ne te regarde pas. Je t'observe toujours de là haut et je te vois mener tes enquêtes. Je suis d'ailleurs très fière de toi. Mais je n'aime pas te voir tout seul.

-Mais Marianne, je t'aime. Tu es ma femme et même si tu n'es plus là, je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh Peter, je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu le feras toujours. Mais tu dois réapprendre à vivre et à aimer de nouveau.

Siska baissa les yeux.

-Mais Marianne, tu es la seule dans mon cœur…

-En es-tu certain ?

Son mari la regarda d'un air confus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Marianne le regarda d'un air tendre.

-Oh mon chéri, tu n'as jamais été doué pour les affaires de cœur. Tu sais, je t'ai bien observé depuis que tu as rejoint le commissariat de Munich et je t'ai vu devenir très proche de quelqu'un. Tu ne t'en es certainement pas rendu compte mais tu es heureux avec cette personne. Tu ris, tu plaisantes. Tu aimes être avec elle et tes yeux étincellent à chaque fois que tu es près d'elle.

Siska était de plus en plus perplexe.

-Mais de qui parles-tu ?

-Quand ton jeune collègue s'est fait tirer dessus, te rappelles-tu ce que tu as dit ? Moi oui. Tu as dit, pas encore. A ce moment, tu te référais à ma mort. Tu ne voulais pas le perdre comme tu m'as perdu il y a quatre ans. Cela prouve que tu tiens à lui comme tu tiens à moi…

-Quoi…

-Oui mon amour. C'est de Lorenz dont je parle. Petit à petit, tu l'as laissé entrer dans ton cœur. Il a brisé toutes tes défenses et tu ne t'en es même pas aperçu.

-Lorenz, mais c'est impossible. Ce n'est que mon collègue …

-Vraiment ?

-C'est vrai que je tiens à lui mais comme un ami, c'est tout.

Marianne soupira. Elle avait oublié à quel point son époux pouvait être borné.

-Peter, écoute moi. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Qu'as-tu exactement ressenti quand tu as vu Lorenz se précipiter pour te sauver de cette fille ?

-L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'il était mort et j'ai senti mon cœur se briser. Je t'aimais et je t'avais perdu. Et voilà que cela recommençait. Je perdais à nouveau une personne qui m'était chère…Mais heureusement, il n'est pas mort et j'espère qu'il va s'en tirer. Tu as raison, Marianne. Je tiens à lui, énormément. J'aime passer du temps avec lui. Au travail, c'est un excellent partenaire, dévoué et très intelligent. Au dehors, c'est un ami sincère avec qui je peux rire et être moi-même. Il me comprend parfaitement. Tout comme toi Marianne. Je devine que ça veut dire que je l'aime…

Peter ne souriait pas.

-Peter, pourquoi fais-tu la tête ? Tu devrais être heureux ? C'est formidable d'aimer.

-Aimer, cela veut dire souffrir. Je t'aimais et tu es morte. Je ne veux pas revivre cela à nouveau.

-Tu sais, avec vos professions, tu risques souvent d'être confronté à ce problème. Mais si tu laisses aller ton cœur, tu verras qu'aimer peut t'apporter beaucoup de choses. Et à la fin, cette peur deviendra secondaire face à tous les moments de bonheur que vous aurez passé tous les deux.

Siska parut sceptique un instant puis il sourit.

-Tu as raison. Je ne dois pas laisser la peur me guider et m'empêcher d'être heureux. Je veux profiter au maximum de la vie et de ce qu'elle peut m'apporter. Je vais vivre au jour le jour et s'il arrive quelque chose plus tard, je pourrais me dire que j'aurais été heureux. Dès que Lorenz se réveille, je lui dirais mes sentiments. Mais j'y pense, s'il ne ressent pas la même chose…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour vous deux.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Fais-moi confiance.

Pour toute réponse, le commissaire enlaça à nouveau sa femme.

-Je t'aime Marianne pour toujours.

-Moi aussi Peter. Allez va, c'est le moment de repartir.

Siska embrassa doucement sa femme.

-Merci. Tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur.

-Je sais. Va le rejoindre.

Peter s'écarta, sourit tendrement à sa femme et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il était de retour à l'hôpital. A côté de lui, Hahne était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il regarda l'heure et vit que son petit voyage n'avait duré que quelques minutes. C'était étrange car il aurait pensé que cela aurait duré plus longtemps mais à la réflexion, toute cette expérience avait été étrange. Il s'agita sur sa chaise, l'attente le rendait fou. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour Lorenz. Juste quand il pensait cela, la porte de la salle de chirurgie s'ouvrit, laissant passer le docteur. Siska et Hahne se précipitèrent vers lui.

-L'opération s'est très bien passée, ne vous inquiétez pas, leur annonça ce dernier en souriant.

–Peut-on le voir, demande Hahne.

-Il est toujours sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant mais après, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

-Très bien, annonça Hahne, je retourne au commissariat pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Il salua les deux hommes et partit. Le docteur Werner commençait lui aussi à partir quand Siska le rattrapa.

-S'il vous plaît docteur, est-ce que je peux rester à ses côtés même s'il n'est pas réveillé ?

Le docteur allait refuser mais il croisa le regard suppliant, presque désespéré de Siska. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il connaissait cette expression. Il l'avait vue des centaines de fois sur le visage de personnes inquiètes pour la santé de leur conjoint.

-D'accord. Il est chambre 314.

Peter le remercia vivement et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Ce dernier mettant trop de temps à venir, il opta finalement pour les escaliers. Il arriva finalement près de la chambre où reposait Lorenz. Il entra et s'assit près du lit où reposait ce dernier.

-Toi et moi, quand tu seras réveillé, on aura une petite discussion. Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas prendre les balles qui me sont destinées. J'ai failli te perdre aujourd'hui et ça, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Mais heureusement, tu es sauvé et je ne veux plus perdre une seule seconde du temps que nous avons ensemble. Alors s'il te plaît, réveille toi vite, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire…

Il se cala un peu plus sur sa chaise et commença à attendre silencieusement.

Lorenz s'agita environ une heure plus tard. Il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

-Oh mon Dieu, j'ai mal partout. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Et croyez-moi, je ne recommande cela à personne.

Siska sourit. Entendre Lorenz se plaindre lui faisait chaud au cœur car cela voulait dire qu'il était vivant.

-Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous jeter sous les balles qui m'étaient destinées ?

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai vu cette fille sortir son arme et tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé était que je devais vous sauver.

-Vous auriez pu mourir Lorenz mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Lorenz sourit.

-C'est normal voyons. Il stoppa un instant. C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom.

Siska se troubla.

-Si cela vous dérange…

-Non au contraire. Je suis juste un peu surpris c'est tout.

Les deux hommes se plongèrent dans leurs pensées.

Siska voulait avouer ses sentiments à Lorenz mais il avait peur. C'était ironique. Lui qui n'avait pas peur quand il s'agissait d'affronter le danger était terrorisé par un jeune homme sur un lit d'hôpital.

Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers son collègue pour trouver celui-ci le regardant curieusement.

-Vous allez bien ? Vous paraissez nerveux…

-Oui. Ecoutez, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je vous écoute.

-Voilà, quand vous étiez dans la salle d'opérations et que je vous attendais à l'extérieur, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. J'ai rencontré ma femme.

-Oh.

Etait-ce un effet de son imagination mais la voix de Lorenz lui parut triste. Il continua.

-Ce fut une expérience pour le moins intéressante puisque j'y ai appris quelque chose d'essentiel. Je …Je t'aime Lorenz Wiegand. Je l'ai compris quand j'ai cru te perdre aujourd'hui. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Lorenz le regarda puis éclata de rire.

-Je dois être encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant, c'est pas possible autrement. J'ai cru que vous me disiez que vous m'aimiez et que vous vouliez passer le reste de votre vie à mes côtés.

Siska se redressa. Il était blessé au plus profond de lui-même et il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se briser en une multitude de petits morceaux. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée et murmura sans regarder Lorenz.

-Je suis désolé mais c'est vrai. Je vous aime. Je ne peux pas empêcher mes sentiments mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne les mentionnerais plus jamais et nous resterons à partir de maintenant seulement des collègues de travail.

Il ouvrit la porte quand Lorenz cria.

-Non Peter, ne pars pas je t'en prie.

C'est parce que Lorenz l'appela par son prénom et qu'il le tutoya que Siska renonça finalement à franchir la porte. Il la referma et retourna s'asseoir près du lit. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait provoqué ce revirement.

Lorenz avait les yeux baissés et quand il parla, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir ri mais j'étais sous le choc. Entendre les mots que mon cœur désirait le plus entendre a été trop pour moi. J'ai cru que c'était un effet de mon imagination. Pour moi ce n'était pas possible que vous, pardon que tu, répondes à mes sentiments. Je t'aime aussi Peter, depuis certainement bien plus longtemps que je ne veux me l'avouer.

-C'est vrai ?

Lorenz leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Peter. Ce dernier y lut un amour infini.

-Oui.

-Oh Lorenz, je suis si heureux…

Il enlaça le jeune homme et ferma les yeux devant le bonheur qu'il ressentit. Il se sentait complet. Comme si le morceau de lui-même qui était mort avec Marianne venait de renaître. Puis il se dégagea doucement.

-Je vais aller prévenir le docteur que tu es réveillé. Et puis, tu dois te reposer.

-Tu ne pars pas ? La voix de Lorenz était inquiète.

-Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, jamais, sourit-il. Lorenz lui sourit amoureusement en retour et Peter se sentit comme un collégien à son premier amour tellement il se sentait heureux.

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers un groupe d'infirmières. Il sentit soudain une légère brise lui effleurer la joue et il sourit.

-Merci Marianne.

_Tu m'as dit des mots d'amitié, l'amour s'est glissé en moi avec simplicité._


End file.
